


2ª lección (o, Naruto, Exxxcepcional terremoto) - Lesson No. 2 (or, Naruto, Earth Shaker Exxxtraordinare) / Traducción

by Beyrus



Series: Lecciones [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beyrus/pseuds/Beyrus
Summary: Traducción autorizada por su autor bloody_american (pajaro)¡Continúa la educación sexual! (O, cuando Kakashi crea un monstruo).





	2ª lección (o, Naruto, Exxxcepcional terremoto) - Lesson No. 2 (or, Naruto, Earth Shaker Exxxtraordinare) / Traducción

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lesson No. 2 (or, Naruto, Earth Shaker Exxxtraordinare)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/147425) by [bloody_american (pajaro)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajaro/pseuds/bloody_american). 



> De nuevo, dar las gracias al autor bloody_american (pajaro), por dejarme traducir sus tres historias.
> 
> Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece. Traduzco por simple diversión.

Lo que más le gusta a Kakashi de expandir los horizontes de la educación sexual de Naruto es que, a pesar de todo, Kakashi tiene la intención de enseñarle algo, aunque Naruto no se dé cuenta.

*

Antes de que empezara esta lección en particular, Kakashi ya ha pasado horas con Naruto, aprendiendo a conciencia todo lo que puede acerca del cuerpo de su antiguo alumno. Sabe lo que le gusta y lo que no le gusta; lo que le hace gemir y rogar o gritar de placer y lo que provoca que se tense y se aparte. Sabe que, si le chupa el cuello a Naruto, el chico se agitará y se estremecerá y lo maldecirá mientras coloca la cabeza de modo que Kakashi no pueda apartarse. Sabe que, si agarra los cachetes de Naruto con ambas manos, le obsequiará con un jadeo profundo y resonante que provocará que Kakashi comience a sudar con sólo escucharlo.

Y sabe que por mucho que Naruto diga lo contrario, le encanta cuando Kakashi le separa los glúteos y le mete la lengua hasta el fondo.

Ésta es una lección que Kakashi se moría por enseñar, y lo hace, de hecho, aunque se toma su tiempo.

Suaves toques con las puntas de los dedos sobre el perineo de Naruto mientras mordisquea hacia abajo el lateral de su polla, al principio. Acostumbrándole a los largos dígitos de Kakashi que acarician y tocan lugares que ni siquiera sabía que pudieran ser acariciados, antes.

Un dedo húmedo se escurre alrededor de su agujero mientras Naruto deja delgados hilos de líquido pre-seminal, pegajoso y caliente, dentro de la boca de Kakashi.

Más tarde se encuentra sumergido entre los testículos de Naruto, mientras los mordisquea. Sigue lamiendo hacia abajo, hasta su culo, lo que hace que Naruto se sacuda durante un momento, aturdido, momentos antes de correrse sobre su pecho con un gruñido de sorpresa.

En cierta ocasión, Kakashi se pasa lo que cree que son horas, haciendo esto. Poco después de una misión que les supuso una interminable semana en el campo, atendiendo a nobles y aristócratas que habían pagado una cantidad obscena de dinero para que dos de los shinobi más famosos de Konoha cumplieran con una simple misión de guardaespaldas.

Es la primera vez que están solos después de siete agotadores días ahuyentando a nada más peligroso que a varios grupos de lame-botas políticos y otros parásitos, por lo que Kakashi pone a Naruto sobre su estómago como si fuera parte de la comida de los estirados banquetes a los que se han visto forzados a asistir, y le lame el culo, la lengua enroscándose en el apretado y fruncido músculo hasta que el chico no es más que una masilla en sus manos. Naruto se queda sin aliento entre las sábanas de la cama, con la garganta destrozada y rasgando la funda de la almohada con los dientes mientras Kakashi se hunde en su interior, la lengua, al parecer, alcanza cada terminación nerviosa hasta que tiene a Naruto estremeciéndose y temblando como un ternero recién nacido.

Hace que Naruto se corra así, con la cara presionada contra la almohada, mientras mordisquea y chupa, acariciando con su lengua la pobre y descuidada polla de Naruto, de la que brotan pulsos calientes y húmedos de semen por encima de las sábanas.

*

Con la fuerza con la que reacciona Naruto a pesar del chaleco antibalas, Kakashi considera que la lección está casi aprendida.

¿Qué le queda por enseñarle? Cómo devolver el favor.

Con Naruto como pupilo, intuye que no va a ser fácil de aleccionar. Pero Kakashi es un experto en subterfugios así que la lección será impartida independientemente de las dificultades que este estudiante en particular ponga sobre la mesa.

*

Los ojos de Kakashi se ponen en blanco, el orgasmo lo atraviesa como una apisonadora, su pene escupe chorros de semen sobre su pecho y abdomen. Gime junto con las últimas caricias de aquella mano que exprime hasta la última gota, y cierra los ojos contra los brillantes y enrojecidos labios de Naruto y la indecente sonrisa que esbozan.

Cuando Naruto se ríe entre dientes unos minutos más tarde, su ojo abierto parpadea y observa que la sonrisa del chico se ha ampliado el doble. Eleva una ceja.

Naruto apoya la cabeza sobre una mano y se ríe de nuevo.

—He hecho que tu mundo se tambalee.

Kakashi resopla y cierra el ojo de nuevo.

Pasa un segundo y Kakashi jura que prácticamente puede escuchar el ceño frundido que se forma en la, todavía cara angelical, de Naruto. Abre el ojo otra vez, cuando unos pegajosos dedos le pinchan en un costado.

—He hecho que tu mundo se tambalee _completamente_ —repite Naruto, pero parece un poco cabreado. Como si en diez segundos fuera a gritarle a Kakashi como no se muestre de acuerdo con él.

—Si tú lo dices.

—¿Qué… qué demonios se supone que significa eso? —la cama se mueve cuando Naruto se sienta. Esta vez está más cerca de un grito, pero lejos de emplear toda la capacidad que sabe que puede emplear Naruto Gritando en toda su explendor.

—Significa lo que quieras que signifique, Naruto —Kakashi suspira, con los ojos cerrados de nuevo como si nada le molestara.

—O sea. Tú. Me estás diciendo… _Estás intentando decirme que, ¿no te he dejado el cerebro licuado a través de tu polla?_ Porque si es eso… si es eso lo que quieres decir, creo que no estoy de acuerdo —Kakashi siente el aire desplazarse cuando Naruto mueve la mano rodeando su cuerpo desnudo y presumublemente saciado mientras dice—: _Por favor, examine la Prueba nº 1 como evidencia._

—Si tú lo dices —Kakashi se permite sonreír con suficiencia.

 —Tú… —a Naruto parecen faltarle las palabras. Su frente probablemente está fruncida de la misma forma encantadora que lo hace cuando se siente frustrado—. Cállate.

Los ojos de Kakashi se abren.

 _—Sí,_ cállate. Sé que sólo estás… estás picándome. Solo estás intentando fingir que el dios del sexo Naruto Uzumaki no ha puesto tu mundo patas arriba —Naruto intenta sonreír y Kakashi resopla de nuevo.

La cara de Naruto empieza a fruncirse, labios apretados, ojos entornados… algo así como si hubiera sido _comprimida_ desde los extremos.

—El Gran Dios del Sexo Naruto Uzumaki ni siquiera ha intentado practicar el anilingus todavía —Kakashi mira hacia otro lado mientras habla, como si no le importara, en cualquier caso, sólo está intentando enebrarle la aguja a Naruto.

—¿Cómo? _¿Quieres_ que yo…? —Naruto pone una mueca.

—Estoy diciendo que no lo has intentado. No deberías llamarte a ti mismo “dios del sexo” si un poco de lengua te asusta.

—¡No me asusta! —grita Naruto, indignado.

Kakashi sólo levanta una ceja como si quisiera decir: _sí, estás asustado y bastante, nenaza._

—¡No lo estoy! —Naruto se arrodilla en la cama, las manos sobre sus caderas desnudas. Los ojos de Kakashi bajan en picado, siguiendo las marcadas abdominales y la hilera de vello rubio ceniza, durante un segundo…

—Si tú lo dices —Kakashi carraspea y levanta la vista.

Los ojos de Naruto se abren de par en par. Sus labios se estiran y su cara se pone de un color rojo pálido y apagado, igual que cuando está verdaderamente enfadado. O frustrado. O cuando Kakashi le provoca. O juega con su pene. O hace esa cosa con la lengua que provoca que Naruto gima tan deliciosamente. O…

—Date la vuelta.

—¿Perdón?

—Para hacerlo tienes que. Darte. La. Vuelta.

—¿Cómo, _ahora?_ —Kakashi apenas consigue mantener la mandíbula en su sitio. A pesar de toda la mierda que acaba de decirle a Naruto sobre que no “ha hecho que se tambalee su mundo”, la verdad es que Kakashi se ha corrido con _bastante_ fuerza. Así que no está seguro de poder…

—¿Y por qué no? ¿No se te va a volver a levantar tan pronto, anciano? —se burla Naruto.

—Vale —Kakashi entorna los ojos.

_—Bien._

—Genial.

Se miran el uno al otro durante un rato.

—Date la vuelta.

Kakashi le lanza una última mirada fulminante antes de tumbarse sobre su estómago.

Y entonces sonríe con satisfacción.

*

La primera vez que Naruto intenta practicar el anilingus es… bueno. Kakashi casi se alegra de haberse corrido tan fuerte momentos antes porque el saber que es la primera vez de Naruto llevando a cabo ese acto, le hace ponerse más duro de lo que pensaba fuese posible en un shinobi de su edad. Si hubiera hecho aquello fresco, definitivamente le habría dado un calentón que solo habría provocado que el enorme ego del rubio creciera todavía más. Tal como estaba, Naruto apenas había tocado la piel del interior de su culo con la lengua antes de que encontrara algo sobre lo que discutir para hacer que se marchara enojado del apartamento de Kakashi.

Kakashi se quedó un poco frustrado, pero afortunadamente no demasiado dolorido.

Sin embargo, la próxima vez, fue mejor. Kakashi ni lo había mencionado, ni siquiera esperaba ver a Naruto antes de que la semana terminara, pero el rubio se presentó allí dos días más tarde con una mirada determinada en los ojos. Kakashi estaba bocabajo, desnudo sobre la cama en menos que canta un gallo, con Naruto observando su culo como si el anilingus fuera el próximo gran jutsu que tuviera que dominar.

Si tuviera que ser completamente honesto, debería admitir que aquello excitó a Kakashi más de lo que dejó entrever. Tener toda la atención de Naruto puesta en él siempre le hacía querer detenerse para absorber el momento. Le daba igual si Naruto estaba de rodillas con sus labios rosados alrededor de su polla o inclinado sobre él envolviendo con la mano su pene mientras lo masturbaba rápido y duro. Una vez que Naruto decidía hacer algo, no lo hacía a medias. Y ése era parte del motivo por el que Kakashi pensaba que enseñar a Naruto era tan divertido.

La siguiente vez fue mejor, aunque no _fantástica_. Lo intentaron un par de veces más entre el sexo normal que cada día solían tener, abrumadoras y buenas mamadas, pajas extasiantes y algo de frottage que era mejor para relajar los músculos que cualquier masaje de chakra que le hubieran dado jamás, pero no llegó a “hacer que su mundo se tambaleara” como Naruto creía haber hecho.

La técnica del chico va mejorando gradualmente después de eso, hasta que un día simplemente… parece estancarse. Todavía no se ha convertido en un devorador de culos gurú ni nada por el estilo, pero es pasable. No ha conseguido aún licuar el cerebro de Kakashi con el movimiento de su lengua, pero el hombre es consciente de que Naruto se ha esforzado bastante y está dispuesto a considerar la lección como aprendida, para que pueda seguir mentalmente y centrarse en la siguiente.

Aunque se sienta un poco decepcionado, decide no demostrarlo.

Dedos largos y callosos se deslizan hacia abajo por la espalda desnuda de Kakashi y se meten por el pantalón abierto. Se curvan justo en la forma apropiada sobre su culo cuando hace la pregunta, o más bien, lo _insinua._

—Quieres que… —Naruto se interrumpe, moviendo sus cejas sugerentemente mientras aprieta la carne que tiene en sus manos.

Kakashi reprime una sonrisa burlona antes el ridículo gesto de Naruto.

—Mmm… no, está bien —lo cual, supone, hará que la sesión se desplace hacia actividades más placenteras, pero no puede decírselo de forma tan directa.

Cuando Naruto se queda quieto como un poste, Kakashi también lo hace, en su mente ya van tomando forma algunos planes e ideas que se le ocurren en el acto, en un esperanzador intento de enmendar cualquiera que sea el problema y acabar teniendo sexo. Los shinobi tienen _necesidades_ , y Kakashi, que acaba de volver de una larga misión de dos semanas en el Viento, más que otros.

—¿No? ¿Cómo puedes decir que _no?_ —los ojos de Naruto se abren como platos y su postura le está lanzando señales de advertencia, que Kakashi no sabe muy bien cómo interpretar.

—Eh… ¿lo siento? —responde Kakashi, aunque en verdad no entiende cuál es el problema, pero sabe que pedir disculpas es el primer paso para abrirse camino hacia el bienestar en una relación o, en este caso, por sus pantalones.

—Nunca me has dicho que no cuando me he ofrecido a… a… a, bueno, _¡ya sabes!_

—Eh…

—A poner _eso_ en mi boca —Naruto baja la voz, susurrando con aspereza.

—Bueno, pero…

—O cuando te pregunto si quieres que haga… —Naruto hace un gesto lascivo con un puño casi cerrado, simulando una paja, supone Kakashi.

—Verás… —empieza y entonces se queda callado porque lo que iba a decir, en realidad, no responde a lo que le ha preguntado. ¿Qué shinobi fogoso como él, rechazaría cualquiera de esas cosas? Y mucho menos de su alumno favorito.

Naruto le dirige una mirada sucia y la siguiente cosa que sabe es que está de pie a casi un metro de distancia, con los brazos cruzados y ninguna mano cerca del culo de Kakashi. El hombre ahoga el gemido que quiere salir de su garganta por la frustración. Su polla es una sólida y dura línea que se marca sobre los calzoncillos y Naruto quiere “hablar”.

 _—¡Yo_ nunca te he dicho que no, _cuando_ me lo has preguntado! —incluso peor, se ha saltado la parte de “hablar” y ha saltado directamente al “grito tan alto como puedo, mientras muevo mis brazos como si fuera un maníaco”.

Kakashi se lleva las manos a los bolsillos, ignorando intencionadamente su dolorosa erección e inclina la cabeza, con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara. Nunca le ha dicho que no a un anilingus porque Kakashi es el Rey.

La cara de Naruto se vuelve de nuevo de ese tono rojo que a Kakashi le encanta, y aparta la mirada. Oh sí, Naruto también lo sabe.

—Deja de hacer eso —dice Naruto, pero a oídos de Kakashi suena como una colegiala libertina diciendo: _“no, no, no”_ cuando en realidad quiere decir: _“sí, más, fóllame como si no hubiera un mañana, maldito bastardo”._ Con su vista fija en otra parte no ve a Kakashi acortando la distancia que hay entre ellos más rápido que lo que tardaría un civil en parpadear.

—¿Por qué, Naruto? —Kakashi desliza sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del rubio con galantería. Sonríe cuando el chico no se sobresalta ante el repentino acercamiento—. ¿Estás _intentando_ conseguir que te chupe? —su voz es un profundo y grave susurro, los labios acariciando el lóbulo de la oreja de Naruto—. ¿Ahí abajo? —Kakashi frota la zona donde se unen los dos cachetes del trasero de Naruto a través de los pantalones y los boxers, tratando de atravesar las capas para llegar al apretado músculo que hay debajo. Kakashi mordisquea su oreja y Naruto se estremece, las manos de pronto se agarran a los hombros desnudos del otro hombre.

Pero cuando Naruto aparta a Kakashi un segundo después, el hombre no es capaz de detener esta vez el gemido de frustración. Naruto está sonrojado y claramente anhela lo que Kakashi puede darle, lo que a Kakashi le gustaría, _de verdad,_ darle, e imaginarlo hace que la necesidad se retuerza en la boca de su estómago.

—No, quiero… quiero saberlo. ¿Qué…? ¿Por qué no quieres que… haga… _eso?_

—No es por nada importante, Naruto —Kakashi suspira, apartándose y soltando completamente al chico—, es sólo que no me gusta como…

—¿A qué te _refieres_ con que _no_ te gusta?

—Espera, espera —Kakashi intenta apaciguarle rápidamente—, a ver, está _bien_ , pero…

—¿BIEN? ¿Está BIEN y ya?

Kakashi le observa. ¿Naruto está _tan_ cabreado sólo porque a Kakashi no le gusta cómo le practica el anilingus? A Naruto no le gusta hacerlo, ¿por qué demonios le iba a importar…?

—Naruto…

—No. Pon tu culo en la cama. Quítate los pantalones. Lo vamos a _hacer._

Naruto es un bastardo testarudo. Más testarudo que Kakashi incluso, y por eso mismo decide no discutir y quitarse los pantalones. Su pene todavía sigue palpitando en sus boxers y dirige la mirada hacia ahí. No puede evitar pensar que no va a recibir alivio pronto. Suspira de nuevo.

—Te voy a enseñar lo que significa _estar bien_ —murmura Naruto en voz baja mientras se pasa furiosamente la camiseta por la cabeza.

—Naruto, no…

—¿Hay alguna razón por la que todavía no estés desnudo y en la cama? —suelta Naruto.

Kakashi parpadea. Su pene se contrae en los calzoncillos y mira hacia debajo de nuevo, esta vez con el ceño fruncido. _Traidor._

Cuando vuelve a mirar hacia arriba, Naruto se ha quitado todo menos los boxers. Pero no llega a apreciar la vista de ese tonificado cuerpo, sólo consigue vislumbrar la determinada cara del rubio antes de que se mueva hacia él, instándolo a ponerse boca abajo sobre la colcha arrugada y bajando su ropa interior hasta las rodillas.

Apenas tiene tiempo para gruñir cuando su cara golpea contar las sábanas y entonces cálidas bocanadas de aire chocan contra su sensible piel. Cuando mira hacia atrás por encima del hombro, Naruto está tumbado sobre su estómago, observando fijamente su trasero.

Kakashi se inquieta inusualmente bajo ese escrutinio. Esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que pasa en el _Icha Icha…_

—Estate quieto —ordena Naruto, dándole un azote que le hace dar un respingo.

Naruto comienza tanteando con unos pocos lametones suaves que provocan que aumente la presión sanguínea de Kakashi un poco, pero no en exceso. No es muy diferente a como lo hace habitualmente. Naruto le come el culo como si estuviera chupando una piruleta o un cono de helado, cuando Kakashi desearía que fuera un poco más brusco. Lanza un suspiro. Que no le pasa desapercibido a Naruto.

La siguiente pasada de la lengua llega con un poco más de firmeza; él mueve sus caderas en respuesta. Naruto debe haberlo notado porque las siguientes lamidas vuelven con la misma presión que provoca que Kakashi se apriete contra su lengua.

—Mmm —dice Naruto y, entonces, lo hace de nuevo. El trasero de Kakashi se oprime contra la sensación, de nuevo, casi involuntariamente—. ¿Me estás guiñando un ojo, Kakashi? —Naruto se ríe entre dientes. El ronroneo del sonido choca contra las terminaciones nerviosas de su piel y suelta un jadeo. Kakashi gime y esconde su acalorado rostro contra la almohada. No necesita mirar para ver la sonrisa que se ha dibujado en la cara de Naruto. Y, vale, piensa Kakashi, esto ha sido nuevo, definitivamente. Naruto no es mucho de provocar; él prefiere tomar el camino directo, coger o dar lo que le plazca. Cualquier cosa que requiera delicadeza suele estar más allá de su alcance. Ese ronroneo seductor y el evidente disfrute en su voz no es algo que Kakashi haya presenciado antes y se estremece con fuerza.

—¿Qué, te gusta _eso?_ ¿Te gusta que te diga cosas sucias? Supongo que eres un pervertido con todas las letras.

 _—Naruto_ —le advierte Kakashi, de qué, no lo sabe.

—¿Mmmhh? —murmura Naruto contra su piel.

Y ahora Kakashi no puede hablar en absoluto. Su voz se pierde en algún lugar de su garganta y en lugar de palabras, sale el quejido más inteligible que Kakashi haya pronunciado jamás en su vida. Lo que es, francamente, algo bastante embarazoso para un shinobi de su edad e importancia, y sabe que se ha sonrojado hasta la punta de los pies cuando se le escapa el sonido, pero no tiene tiempo para pensar demasiado en ello porque Naruto sigue haciendo aquella _cosa._ Algo nuevo que debe haber inventado en el acto; es casi un giro, casi una embestida, mitad lamida, con toda la lengua y los ojos de Kakashi amenazan con darse la vuelta, mientras le folla contra la cama y se siente desvanecer. Lejos, lejos, muy lejos.

Kakashi no escucha la risilla cuando se corre.

*

Una cantidad indeterminable de tiempo más tarde, Kakashi gime cuando vuelve a la consciencia. Cree que podría haberse desmayado solo durante unos instantes, pero no está del todo seguro. Siente su espina dorsal como si fuera ramen y está cubierto de una ligera capa de sudor. En la parte baja de su espalda hay un charco húmedo de semen. Joder.

—¿Y bien? —dice Naruto y su tono es completamente relajado y alegre.

—¿Mmmmmmm?

—Venga, puedes decirlo. Ya sabes.

Hay una gran pausa y la mano que está en su culo le da un apretón.

_—Dilo._

Kakashi se mantiene obstinadamente en silencio.

—Tendrás que decírmelo si quieres que vuelva a hacerlo —Naruto intenta persuadirlo. No se molesta en gritar o en amenazarle esta vez porque _lo sabe,_ maldita sea.

Kakashi mira con debilidad a Naruto. Su máscara distante y, por lo general, impasible, lo ha abandonado a razón de un único objetivo: el orgasmo.

La mano de Naruto se desliza a través del sudor de su espalda, dedos que se desplazan hacia abajo siguiendo las vetas de semen que rápidamente se enfrían sobre la curva de su trasero, el pulgar haciendo cosquillas en el borde de su agujero. Su cuerpo entero se retuerce involuntariamente. Traidor.

—Quieres que lo haga de nuevo, ¿verdad, Kakashi? —la voz de Naruto es sexo líquido y Kakashi ni siquiera encuentra el orgullo suficiente para pensar: _es mi culpa. Yo le enseñé a hablar así._

—Mundo derrumbado —murmura derrotado, a la vez que suspira.

Naruto se ríe mientras se tumba de espaldas, ¿y Kakashi? Kakashi. No. Mueve. Ni. Un. Músculo.

Su mundo, oficialmente, se ha caído en pedazos. Lección completada.


End file.
